


Flightless Frights

by PrincessLocket



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Halloween Costumes, It's more like a scary godmother type of kidnap, Kidnapping but not really, M/M, Mentions of Blood, More tags to be added, Post-Canon, Supernatural Elements, an attempt at trick-or-treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLocket/pseuds/PrincessLocket
Summary: When Matatagi had agreed to let Tenma join him and his brothers for trick-or-treating on Halloween night he had initially expected they'd only be going from house to house to get candy. What he hadn't planned on was being transported into another world where he would wind up having to go on a wild goose chase in order to save his brothers from three pesky witches.
Relationships: Matatagi Hayato/Matsukaze Tenma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Normally Matatagi looked forward to going out on Halloween night. It was the one night of the year where he and his brothers could go around asking for food without having to steal any of it. All they had to do was knock on a door, saying their “trick-or-treat”, be handed candy, and then move onto the next house to repeat the same course of action; it was a plain and simple process where no one ever got in trouble. One of the best things about trick-or-treating on Halloween night, besides the handing out of free candy, was the fact that he and his brothers could disguise themselves as different people with their costumes.

On Halloween night Matatagi could take his brothers to the houses that handed out the expensive candies. By doing so this often meant they would end up trick-or-treating on the ‘rich people’ side of town. And if Matatagi had learned anything about ‘rich people’ it was that they always seemed to have a great sense of memory. These were the types of people who could and would call people out if they ever saw someone stealing from them. But since most people often covered up their faces on Halloween night, these “rich people” would be the none the wiser as to Matatagi and his brothers were. Now, this wasn’t to say that Matatagi and his brothers had ever stolen from this side of town. In actually, Matatagi brought his brothers to these types of neighborhoods in order to memorize the faces of the people in the area. That way if his brothers ever happened to run into these people on an ordinary day they would know who to leave alone.

Thankfully, his brothers had long since memorized the faces of the residences living in the areas they trick-or-treated at and always made sure to treat said residences with respect and kindness. In a way it made Matatagi’s heart swell with pride. His brothers were good kids... And then there was him, a trouble maker through and through. Although his brothers would beg to differ, Matatagi didn’t view himself as the kind and selfless person his brothers thought he was. No, Matatagi viewed himself more as an opportunist. He’d take any kind of golden chance given to him and walk away from it with the confidence of someone who deserved it. Every now and then when he would fail to acquire the things he was after, he would always be left with a bitter feeling afterwards, but during the few times he did manage to get what he wanted, he’d be over the moon with delight.

Unfortunately, this Halloween night was going to be a night filled with nothing but bitter distain.

He still didn’t know why he agreed to let Tenma join him and his brothers for trick-or-treating. It all happened so suddenly—One minute he had been talking with the middle fielder about soccer and the next minute they were talking about their plans for Halloween night. At first he had tried to keep his plans a secret but when Shun began to retail their little traditions he kind of had to join in on the conversation. Then like a moth moving towards a flame, Matatagi found himself being bombarded with the question of having Tenma join them for trick-or-treating. Of course he was going to turn them all down, wanting to keep the night as a special night only for him and his rother but when he looked into hopeful blue eyes, he relented. The cheers of delight from his brothers were more than enough to make him smile at making the right decision.

Now that the night was, however, Matatagi couldn’t help but sigh as he squinted at his reflection in the mirror located in his living room. The costume he had chosen earlier that week had seemed like a good idea at first, but now that he was actually wearing it, it was starting to make him feel a little silly. The hoodie of the jacket was what had compelled him to buy the costume in the first place, that and because it was the only cool looking costume in the entire clearance section he could find. Ironically, the hoodie was the current source of his conflicting feelings. The black fur to the accenting the outer areas of the hoodie was much itchier than he had initially expected. He couldn’t even turn his head without having it brushing up against his skin in some annoying way.

With each passing second the urge to leave without the jacket grew. He really didn’t have to wear it anyway but if he were to take it off the whole costume would be ruined. The jacket was basically the entire costume in itself. Without it, he’d be walking around in a plain old black t-shirt and white pants; an everyday ordinary look. No one would hand him candy if he walked up to house dressed like an ordinary person. And he could forget about trying to put on any other costume because he’d already outgrown all of the old ones he’d worn in the past years.

He sighs as he scratches the side of his cheek before readjusting the hoodie over his head for the umpteenth time of the night. According to the cover art on the costumes packaging, having the hoodie on his head was supposedly the recommended way to the costume anyway so he complied. Having over his head had even eliminated most of the itchy sensation around his neck.

With one final look in the mirror, Matatagi turns his attention to his brothers, who were eagerly running towards him.

“We just saw Tenma outside the window!” Shun exclaimed, the front of his cowboy hat falling over his eyes.

Matatagi playfully rolls his eyes as he reaches a hand out to lift the brim of the hat up. “Okay. I guess that means it’s time to start heading out then.” He laughs when Yuuta runs past him to start unlocking the door.

“You two already know the deal.” He begins, not even batting an eye at the sound of the door being opened up behind him. “We’ll start off at the same place we always do, hit up as many houses as we can while we’re there, then move on to the neighborhoods a few blocks over. By then it’ll probably be pretty late so we’ll drop Tenma off at his house and then come back home. Oh! And before I forget, whatever you two do, please don’t-“ Matatagi’s words die on his tongue when he finally turns around to see Tenma standing in the doorway.

Tenma looks, well he looks like an angel, if the wings on his back are anything to go by anyway. The middle fielder is dressed in a white chiton with gold and red trims decorating the bottom edges of the fabric. His arms done twin brown and gold cuffs and his hair harbors a similarly colored laurel crown. Matatagi has to suppress a laugh when he looks down at Tenma’s choice of footwear. He’s wearing what appears to be a jumbled-up mess of belt buckles wrapped over his calves with a pair of worn out sandals. Vaguely, Matatagi wonders if he should offer the middle fielder his own pair of scandals before he scraps the idea completely.

“Happy Halloween!” Tenma greets.

Upon seeing his smiling face, Matatagi feels a sudden thump in his chest. He lifts a hand to clench at his chest but drops it when Shun and Yuuta jump up to grab a hold his hands instead.

“Happy Halloween!” The two younger brothers reply in unison as they effortlessly pull their brother forward. Caught off guard by the sudden movement, Matatagi trips over his own two feet, bringing not only himself but his brothers down to the ground as well. Both Shun and Yuuta laugh as they pick themselves up but Matatagi simply groans in annoyance as he pushes himself into a sitting position.

“Are you guys okay?” He hears Tenma ask. Clicking his tongue, Matatagi rises from the floor and moves to grab a pumpkin shaped bucket from the side of the door. His brothers, who are already standing outside of the house smile back at him as they hold up their own buckets. He turns to Tenma and shakes his head. “We’re good. Don’t worry about it.”

They exchange a glance and Tenma joins the younger brothers outside of the house while Matatagi locks the front door. After double checking the door, Matatagi joins Tenma and his brothers. There’s a brief silence that takes hold of the group for several steps until Tenma chooses to break it, asking Shun and Yuuta about their costumes. He knows he’s seen the design patterns of the boy’s spaceman and cowboy outfits somewhere on T.V. before but isn’t quiet able to place them to a face or name.

The two brothers eagerly explain their costumes or at least, they try to. They both end up talking over the other as they point out the details to their own costumes while Tenma awkwardly looks back and forth between the two trying to listen to them both. Eventually they calm down enough to let each other talk but by then they’re just about ready to drop the subject, already having moved on to look at the costumes of other people they begin to pass by.

When the younger brothers walk further ahead Tenma decidedly slows his pace to match with Matatagi’s. His eyes twinkle with interest as he allows himself to finally take in the forwards costume.

“You’re dressed up as Kuro from Servamp, right?”

The question catches Matatagi off guard and he stumbles a little in his steps. The hood of his jacket slides along the side of his cheeks, causing the fabric to tickle his skin. He reaches a hand up to scratch at the area the fur had rubbed against.

“I have no idea who or what you’re talking about. I just saw it at the store and thought it looked cool.” He hopes the answer is enough to keep Tenma satisfied.

“Oh, I see!” Tenma hums, moving closer to the forward in order to make room on the sidewalk for a small group of friends to walk past. “I’m glad you liked it enough to pick it then! The character you’re dressed as is a pretty neat one. I’m sure you’d like him if you ever watched the show he’s from.”

“That’s nice I guess…” Matatagi finds himself saying. Even though he’s not entirely interested in the topic of his costume he can’t help but wonder about Tenma’s. Out of all the costumes the middle fielder could have chosen to wear, he just had to pick an angel—Why wear an angel costume on Halloween? This was the one night of the year where anyone could wear practically anything they wanted to, be whoever they wanted, and yet, Tenma choose to dress up as angel. Didn’t he already know how angelic he already was? Dressing up like one just felt a little ironic to Matatagi. The thought alone nearly makes Matatagi stop in place, his cheeks heating up unwilling.

Why had he thought that? He shakes his head and continues to move.

“What’s the deal with your costume?” When Tenma tilts his head Matatagi sighs. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s nice and all, but why an angel?”

The midfielder seems to light up at the question, bouncing in place with each step he takes, causing the wings on his back to flap with his movements. “Well you see, there’s this videogame I like to play called Kid Icarus: Uprising and the main character of the game is this flightless angel named Pit!” He explains with a wide smile. He continues to dive further in his explanation of both the character named Pit and the games main story line. Matatagi listens with mild interest, keeping his eyes trained more on his brothers than Tenma, but listens regardless. At some point he must have zoned out because the next thing he knows, his brothers are grabbing hold of his arms, dragging him forward.

“Can we go through that forest over there?” Shun asks excitedly, already steering his brother in the direction of an old rusted fence surrounded by vines and cobwebs.

“What?” The forward asks, trying to slow down his movements. “Why would we ever want to go in there?”

Yuuta lets out a hearty laugh as he shakes his head. “Because it’ll get us to the houses with the good candy much faster! And because we saw a light flashing in there so that’s gotta mean other people have already gone in so it’s safe.”

Matatagi is just about ready to counter his brothers request, already having a short speech on the tip of his tongue at how going into any kind of forest at night was never a good thing. But when Tenma ever so conveniently starts to push on his back, assisting in his brothers efforts to get him across the threshold to the fence in front of the forest, his words die on his tongue. He groans in frustration at the compliments his brothers give the middle fielder, thanking Tenma for his help, before they continue to drag him further into the forest. Eventually they let go of his arms in favor of running ahead of the soccer players.

“Hey! Don’t go so fast, we don’t know who else is in here.” Matatagi says, grabbing onto Tenma’s wrist and jogging after his brothers. It was a strange feeling to say the least. Running in the dark always made him feel at ease but now? He wasn’t sure how to describe the strange feeling bubbling at the pit of his stomach. With each step he took an overwhelming feeling of dread would wash over him, telling him to turn back now, that he wasn’t safe, but when he looked around, everything appeared to be fine. His brothers where in close proximity to him, he had Tenma in a firm enough grip, and he could even see a small light starting to peek through the trees on the other side of the forest.

When they reach the end of the forest, everyone pauses, looking to each other and then to the world in front of them. What should have been another neighborhood was instead a whole entire village filled with ghoulish looking people bustling around in front of them. Everywhere they looked there was someone somewhere doing an outlandish task. Three ladies on broomsticks circled the air several paces in front of them, chatting away without a care in the world. Standing below the ladies where ghoulish looking half-humans, who were shooting out little fireballs from their hands towards a giant spider directly across from them. The spider in question dodged each fireball, causing said fireballs to instead hit the buildings behind it and setting them on fire. People standing near the burning buildings either walked away from it or waved their hands at the fires, making it disappear as if it had never been there in the first place.

Matatagi blinked in confusion. What had they just walked into? He glances a look over his shoulder, ready to guide Tenma and his brothers back out through the forest but finds a brick wall to suddenly be standing in place of the entrance they had just came out of. He blinks again, turning on his heels to touch the wall, causing Tenma to turn with him in the process.

“What the-“

He trails off when a gust of wind suddenly envelops the area around him. Matatagi’s head snaps back to look at his brothers, expecting them to still be standing in front of him only to find them now sitting on the broomsticks of the ladies who had been floating in the air just moments prior.

“My, my, my what do we have here? It’s been ages since we’ve had this many visitor from the human realm!” The lady who had Shun on her broomstick spoke up first. She smiled a toothy smile to the boy, offering him a piece of candy, which he unwillingly accepted.

The lady who was seated with Yuuta clapped her hands in delight, “Oh hush you! It hasn’t been that long! Why, it’s only been a year since the last group of, what were they called again? Trick-or-truthers? Yeah that’s it- Came to visit our little world.”

The two ladies share a laugh, staring expectantly at their third companion, who simply gives them a bored look. “If you two are done I here might I suggest we get a move on before…” She trails off when a piece of candy comes hurtling towards her face. With a flick of the wrist, she easily manipulates the candy into flying back in the direction it had originally come from.

Matatagi unconsciously lets out a yelp of surprise when the candy returns to him, hitting him on the tip of his nose.

“Young man, it is quiet rude to throw things at people while they’re speaking.” The two ladies holding his brothers speak in unison. Their once joyful smiles having now developed into deep scowls sends a chill up Tenma’s spine. The lady closest to Matatagi’s right moves up higher into the air when he attempts to grab at her broomstick. When he tries to jump for the other ladies broomstick, she as well, flies up higher into the sky.

“Give them back!”

Upon hearing his words, the lady farthest from the group takes off into the night. “I think now’s a good time as ever to leave.” The other two ladies quickly trail after her, each still holding onto Matatagi’s brothers.

A curse slips past the forwards lips as he quickly races after them. He barely registers Tenma’s words over the blood coursing through his ears when he watches the other surge past him with a hissatsu technique. He’s just about ready to use his own hissatsu, in an attempt to catch up with Tenma, when a bolt of bright green light suddenly strikes the both of them. Matatagi crashes into Tenma, who had frozen in place several feet in front of him upon being hit with the strange magic, and the two of them hit the ground with a thud. Above them, the sound of cackling fills the air before it all but disappears somewhere into the far-off distance.

Matatagi pushes himself up with a groan, his eyes immediately darting towards the sky for any sign of his brothers or the ladies. Unfortunately for him, the sky remains barren without a single trace as where the ladies had flown off to. Matatagi slams a fist to the ground, as he tries to regulate his breathing. This was bad. How could he have let things come to this? If only he had spoken up earlier, voiced his uneasiness when they were running through the forest, or something, then maybe he wouldn’t have to be worrying about any of this right now.

He takes a breath and lets his eyes rest on Tenma, ready to snap at the middle fielder for agreeing to go through the forest when he stops. Tenma, who’s laying face down, hadn’t moved an inch since they had fallen…

He calls out Tenma’s name. The silence that follows forces him to hurry rush over to his friends side.

“Tenma?” He tries again, hoping for answer now that he’s closer. Again, he’s met with silence. His heart pounds loudly in his ears as he flips the middle fielder onto his back. The once clean white chiton was now covered in dirt, accompanied by a few rips and tears in the fabric. Dirt and what appeared to be a few blossoming bruises were also scattered along the middle fielders body, but the most noticeable damage was the trail of blood coming from his lips.

“This can’t be happening.” Matatagi mutters as he lifts Tenma’s limp body into his lap. His fingers shakily press against Tenma’s writs, trying to feel for a pulse. He thanks the gods when he feels a gentle thumping against his finger tips and lets his eyes fall back to the blood leaking out from the corner of Tenma’s lips. He raises a hand to wipe away the blood but ultimately drops it when bleary eyes suddenly meet his own.

The two remain silent for a moment as Tenma slowly blinks up at Matatagi. The forward has to force himself to look away when he feels a strange warmth make its way to his cheeks. For some reason, having Tenma’s eyes on him was starting to make him feel nervous.

“Matatagi?”

He looks back to Tenma, silently readjusting his hold on the other before he answers in a whisper. “What is it?”

“I think I bit my tongue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there and thank you for reading this first chapter!
> 
> The inspiration for this story actually came from the old Halloween classic, Scary Godmother: Halloween Spooktacular! It's always been one of my favorite movies to watch growing up and yeah- The fic isn't necessarily going to follow the plot of the Scary Godmother movies, but you know... Just thought I'd throw that out there
> 
> Anyways, thank you again for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

After examining the inside of Tenma’s mouth with the glow stick he had conveniently placed in his Halloween bucket, Matatagi took it upon himself to shove Tenma off of his lap, turning his head away to huff out a deep breath. He couldn’t believe how Tenma had scared him like that. How was he supposed to know the blood was coming from a cut on the middle fielders tongue? For all he knew Tenma could have been seriously injured, or worse, upon being hit with whatever weird magic the ladies had thrown at them.

Thankfully, Tenma had been right about biting his tongue and nothing more. No teeth appeared to have been broken upon Matatagi’s examination but it still left him feeling worried regardless. The blood that had tricked out the side of Tenma’s mouth looked like it had come from so much more than just a cut tongue. In a way it had reminded him of a time where he had caught his mother cough up some blood one morning when he was younger…

“Matatagi?” Tenma called him, snapping him out of his thoughts. The forward kept his head turned, however, crossing his arms when the middle fielder tried to say his name again.

“I’m sorry for making you worry.”

Matatagi looked to him for a moment, considering the middle fielder, then sighed as he began to stand up. He extends a hand out to help Tenma up as well and almost immediately regrets doing so when he feels himself being yanked back down towards the ground. He’s barely able to register what’s going on when he feels a pair of arms wrap his middle, pulling him into a rather awkward hug.

“Tenma! What are you doing?” The exasperation in his voice causes Tenma to laugh and for Matatagi to push himself out of the hug, falling backwards onto the ground with a thud. His cheeks flush a deep red at the sound of Tenma’s laughter. “Enough! Let’s just get going already!”

Without waiting for a response, Matatagi pushes himself up once more, walking off in the direction he last saw the ladies flying off in. From behind him he can hear the rustling of fabric along with the sound of feet gently padding on the ground to catch up to him. While they walk in silence, he supposes he should ask Tenma why he had stopped so suddenly when they had been chasing after the ladies, but brushes the question aside, assuming that the force of the magical attack had probably been the cause in the middle fielders halt in movement.

Strangely enough, when he had been hit with the strange magic it had felt as if his legs were just about ready to give out on him. Although the magic had just barely hit him, within seconds it had felt as if his legs were going to turn into jelly, so maybe Tenma had felt some similar effects? He spares a look at Tenma, opening his mouth to ask the middle fielder about his brief experience with being hit with the weird magic blast but is stopped when a gust of wind rushes out between the two of them, causing Matatagi to jump off to the side to avoid being blown away by the current of the wind.

“You’re both still here? I know walking is much slower than flying, but I thought you’d be at least a mile or two out by now.”

Floating just a few feet above their heads is the lady that had had taken Yuuta, however, when Matatagi looks to either side of her broomstick, his brother is no where to be found. He lets out a hiss of frustration before pointing an accusatory finger at the lady.

“Where did you take my brothers?”

The lady gives Matatagi a gentle smile, waving her hand in the air as a strange magical ring slowly forms around Tenma and Matatagi’s feet. The two males look to each other and then back to the lady when the ring starts to rise from the ground. Matatagi is quick to stomp a foot on the ring, causing it to dissolve into the air around it. The lady sends a short glare his way and tries to summon the ring again, this time managing to have the ring rise further up from the ground before Matatagi once again stomps down on it, causing the ring to this time disperse with little flicks of light.

With a huff, the lady gives up on her hand twirling and instead falls back onto her broom. “Look kid, if you just let me do what I need to do you’ll be able to get back to your brothers in no time. But if you keep disrupting my spell you’ll never get to them on time.”

Upon hearing her words Matatagi silently nods, glancing a look to Tenma, who merely shrugs his shoulders. The lady whispers something to herself and then proceeds to summon up her magic ring one last time. She eyes the boys as it lifts from the ground. This time Matatagi allows it to raise past his legs. The smile he receives from the lady makes him wish he hand stomped on it. Ring continues to slowly climb higher at either side of the boys until it reaches over their heads. Even when the ring passes over their heads it continues to rise for several more seconds before it ultimately drops back to the ground, exploding into particles of purple dust at the boys feet.

The lady sits back up on her broom when Tenma looks to her and then to the ground. He lets out a startled gasp, grabbing onto Matatagi’s shoulders and shaking him with a bright smile on his face. “Look! My costume’s all fixed!”

Matatagi lets his eyes trail down the other for a moment, blinking in confusion at the once ripped costume. It was true. The little rips and dirt that had accompanied the costume just moments prior were no where to be found. In fact, the costume looked almost brand new! When he looked to his own costume, he found it be in a similar state, not that his own was any worse for wear than Tenma’s had been, but the furred part of his hoodie had turned much softer around the sides of his face, no longer making him feel like he needed to itch it every five seconds.

“How did she do that?” The forward mumbles, pulling at the sleeves of his jacket to see if anything had been changed to the ends. From above him the lady snickers. For the time being he pays her no mind as he examines his costume. Tenma on the other hand stares up at the lady with wonder filled eyes.

“Excuse me, but are you perhaps a witch?”

The question catches Matatagi off guard and he immediately turns his attention to the lady floating in the air above them. From the looks of it, Tenma’s question seems to have left her unphased. A smiles strikes her features as she taps her chin; “Was it that obvious?”

The little laugh Tenma lets out nearly has Matatagi groaning. “Kind of! You are floating on a broom and from the stories my mom used to read to me, witches are supposed to be able to use magic at will.”

“I suppose you’re right about that young man—Oh! While I’ve got you both here, I should probably introduce myself! My name’s B. And before either of you ask, no, it’s not short for Beatrice or anything, it’s just B.”

Matatagi simply rolls his eyes at the witch. It was nice to know her name and all, but he was much more interested in getting to his brothers as fast as possible then lounging around, making small talk with a witch. While Tenma conversed with B, telling her their names and his brothers names, Matatagi made his move. He slowly inched his way towards the far end of B’s broom. Thanks to Tenma, she was distracted enough to have not taken notice of his actions quiet yet. However, as soon as his hand came into contact with the broom, B floated up higher into the air. She let out a laugh as her eyes landed on Matatagi’s still outstretched hand.

“Matatagi, was it? If you wish to see you’re brothers again I’d advise you to not grab at mine or my sisters brooms again! You see, our brooms were given to us by our great grandpa-“

“-Yeah, yeah, whatever! I don’t need to hear your life story so could you just drop the pointless conversation and give me back my brothers!”

A sigh escapes B and for a second Matatagi wonders if interrupting her was a bad thing. But when she looks to him, a calm feeling courses through his veins. “If you wish to get your brothers back you’ll have to do exactly as I say.”

Without skipping a beat Tenma quickly exclaims his acceptance to whatever the witch would ask him to do. Matatagi on the other hand quickly grabs for the middle fielders wrist, tugging him backwards in order to distance them from the witch. He glances a look over his shoulder to B, who was looking off into the night sky. With a satisfied nod, Matatagi turned back to face Tenma. His breath caught in his throat upon realizing how close their faces where. To fix this, he took a small step away and then proceeded to whisper yell at the middle fielder.

“What are you thinking? We can’t just agree to follow her rules when she hasn’t even told us what she wants from us!” The wary smile he receives from Tenma makes him sigh.

“I just thought that if we agreed to cooperate with her then maybe she’d give your brothers back faster. And also, I don’t think she’s that bad—She came back for us and look! She even fixed us right up!” Tenma grins as he grabs at the front of his costume, nodding his head back towards B.

“Yeah, but who do think caused us to get hurt in the first place?” Matatagi rolls his eyes. “I think we’d be better off finding them on our own. For all we know, she could be leading us into a trap.” The worriedness in his voice catches Tenma off guard. Acting on instinct, Tenma pulls the forward into a hug, wrapping his arms around Matatagi in a genuine hug, holding him as tightly as he can.

“Everything’s going to be okay.” He whispers.

Unable to find his voice, Matatagi just nods, awkwardly raising his hands up as he tried to figure out what to do with them. He could always hug Tenma back—He wasn’t against hugging people, in fact, he’d just hugged his brothers this morning, but now… Now it was different. He’d never really been on the receiving end of a hug before and whenever he did get them, which was a rarity, he was quick to back away from them, hence his actions of shoving Tenma away just moments prior. But with the way Tenma was hugging him now, he knew there was no way he was going to be able to get out of it anytime soon. And maybe he didn’t want it to stop? The hug felt reassuring-

He was scared. He was scared for his brothers safety, his own safety, and Tenma’s safety as well. If he’d known the night was going to turn out like this he would never have agreed to leave the house in the first place. He would’ve had a lot of apologizing to do but at least his brothers would be free from any potential danger. But there was no way to turn back time. All he could do now was hope for his brothers to be safe and that he’d be able to find them before it was too late.

With a sigh, Matatagi finally placed his arms on either side of Tenma, returning the embrace. He tried to pour all of his feelings into the hug, hoping they would make themselves known—to let Tenma know how thankful he was that he was there with him. When he finally felt calm enough, he brought his hands up to silently pushed the middle fielder away. He flashed Tenma a small smile before turning around to face the witch again.

“Okay…We’ll do as say _if,_ and only if, you promise to take us to my brothers.”

B smiled warmly as she looked back down to the boys. “Spooktastic choice! In that case, all I’ll need you to do is hand over some candy and we’ll be on our way in no time!”

Tenma and Matatagi looked to each other and then back up to the witch.

“We don’t have any candy.” Tenma spoke up.

B eyed them both before breaking out into a fit of laughter. “Of course you have candy! How else would you both have been able to enter our world? Only children with candy are able to enter our domain—If you didn’t have candy than none of you would’ve been able to come at all.”

Again, Tenma and Matatagi exchange a look. All Tenma can do is shrug, he’d lost his trick-or-treating bucket somewhere on his way into the woods and since his costume didn’t have any pockets holding any type of candy was pretty much impossible for him. As for Matatagi, his trick-or-treating bucket was left discarded off to the side, but he already knew how bare it was since the only thing he had put in it were a pack of glowsticks he had brought from his house earlier that night. His jacket held had several pockets, but all of them were sewed closed to keep up a set appearance to the character it was made for. When he checked his pants pockets, Matatagi found them to be empty as well, or so he thought. Upon further expection he found a half-melted piece of a chocolate bar in his left pocket. He must have made a weird face because as he took the candy out of his pocket Tenma began to laugh. When he offered the piece of candy to B she as well began to laugh.

“Now this is something you don’t see every day!” She sing-songed. Her hands clasped together in delight, sparking some magic to generate between them. Upon clapping her hands again, the chocolate bar soon began to float towards B. When it was close enough to her, she grasped it and plopped it into her mouth, wrapper and all.

Matatagi could already feel himself cringing at the sound of teeth biting onto tin foiled plastic. If anyone else tried to eat the candy whole like B did, they’d most definitely have spat it out within the first few seconds of doing so. But alas, B kept munching on the candy until she deemed it be nothing more. Just as Matatagi was going to ask for his brothers to be return, a sudden gust of wind tore through the air next to Tenma causing him to fall against Matatagi.

“I can’t believe you just ate that without sharing!”

Blue and black eyes quickly darted to where B was still floating, annoyance quickly gripped Matatagi’s features as he stared up the witch. Floating next to her was the lady who had taken Shun. Great, he had finally done as he was asked to by B and now had to deal with whatever this witch was going to ask of him.

However, much to his surprise, the witch paid him and Tenma no mind. Her focus was placed solely on B. “Well? Aren’t you going to say anything?”

“Nope! But it’s your fault for offering yours away earlier.” B shook her head, turning her attention back to the boys. “Now, a promise is a promise! Let’s get these two back to the to others.”

With a flick of her wrist, B summoned some magic that allowed Tenma and Matatagi to float over to her and the other witch. Tenma was placed just in front of B on her broomstick while Matatagi was placed on the other witches broomstick. The two looked to each other from where they sat and then back to the witches. B smiled darkly as she caught Matatagi’s eye.

“You might want to hold on kid. This is going to be a bumpy ride.”

“What do you mean by that?” Tenma tried to ask but was stopped when the second witch let out a loud yell.

“First one back to the house gets the last of the candy stash!”

Within seconds both Matatagi and Tenma found themselves soaring high above the air. Each of them holding onto the broomsticks as if they’re lives depending on it, which it kind of did. They were so high up that looking down nearly made Tenma feel sick to his stomach. Everything below them looked like they were nothing more than blurs of dark colors. The wind whipped at their faces and Matatagi was momentarily convinced the witches were going to kill them. Thankfully, the witches seemed to pick up the boys distress and slowed down a considerable amount. Matatagi pondered on whether or not it was appropriate to thank the witches.

Eventually a large lilac colored house started to come into view. Matatagi turned to look at Tenma, but found the middle fielder was too busy staring at the house to notice the forwards eyes on him. Matatagi smiled to himself as he tore his gaze away to look back at the house as well. Unbeknownst to him, the two witches had been carefully watching him. They exchanged knowing looks and then a hearty laugh right before they descended down to the ground. When they deemed their surroundings to be clear enough, they shoved their passengers off their brooms, snickering at the glare they received from Matatagi as he looked back up to them.

“Guess we’ll see you both inside then!” B waved to the boys as she flew into the house.

The second witch tiled her hat to the side, smiling widely. “Hope you two enjoyed the ride! The name’s O by the way! And before you ask, our older sister’s name is Double-O. Please don’t forget that, it’ll be important later.”

O then flew into the house, leaving Matatagi and Tenma staring after her.

“Well… I guess we made it?” Tenma weakly states from his place on the ground.

Matatagi smiles lightly as he stands up. He moves over to offer Tenma a hand but stops when he remembers what happened the last time he offered his hand to other. Instead, Matatagi bends down to where he’s at eye level with Tenma. The middle fielder stares at him in confusion, cheeks turning a light shade of pink when Matatagi simply stares right back at him with a smug look.

“Shall we start heading in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Thank you for returning for chapter 2 and I'm so sorry for the delay! A whole bunch of homework kind of snuck up on me during the writing of this chapter so I had to get those out of the way first-  
> I'm going to try my very best to post the final chapter either sometime later tomorrow or the morning of Halloween so... I hope you all look forward to reading it!


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as they set foot into the house, Matatagi is tackled into a hug by Shun and Yuuta. Having been prepared for something like this to happen, Matatagi was quick to plant his feet firmly on the ground to prevent himself from falling from the force of the hug. Both Shun and Yuuta squeezed him into a tight hug as they try to talk over one another. Relying more on context clues rather than words, Matatagi looks to the stray bits of chocolate on their faces. He smiles when Shun maneuvers a lollipop in front of his face.

“Look-it! Miss Double-O gave it to us for being good!”

“That’s nice,” Matatagi starts, letting his eyes explore the front room. The interior was decked out with all kinds of Halloween decorations. A pumpkin shaped disco ball hung from the ceiling along with strips of cobwebs that cascaded along the sides of the disco ball. Several pumpkins lined the sides of the few sofas and chairs within in the room. And to top things off a bubbling cauldron with mini toy bats what looking to be wind-up ghosts littered the center of the room. They weren’t the best decorations he’d ever seen, but he still gave the room a small smile.

“Since they gave you some candy I’m guessing they didn’t hurt you two after all?” The nods he receives from his brothers was good enough an answer for him. “Okay then…Where did the witches go?”

As soon as the words escape his mouth the three witches entered the room. Along side them stand several other children dressed in various costumes. None of the kids seemed to be the least bit scared of being next to the witches, which both relieved and irritated Matatagi.

“Welcome new and old to our annual Halloween bash!” B starts, taking a step forward from the group of kids. Her broomstick levitates next to her until she grabs it, causing it to stand still in her grasp. “We’re so pleased to have gathered so many of you for this wonderful celebration! Now, without further ado, let’s get this party started!” The end of B’s broom hits the floor with a clack, magic quickly seeping into the ground below it. Within seconds O and Double-O repeat the action with their own brooms. The energy that comes from each broom causes the ground under their feet to change into colorful checkered floor of tiles that glowed when stepped onto. Music immediately began to fill the air when B tapped her broom on the tiles for a second time.

The kids who had been standing next to the witches quickly let out cheers of excitement and spread out across the room to start dancing. Shun and Yuta exchange a look of wonder before they each playful nudge their brother closer to Tenma and the now supposed dance floor.

The forward playfully tips the front of Shun’s cowboy hat over his eyes, earning a small stammer of protest before he turns his attention to Tenma. A strange throb of affection tugs at him when he looks to the middle fielder. Somehow, when he had his attention on Shun, Yuuta had managed to get Tenma to dance with him. Now the two were playfully dancing around hand-in-hand. The wide smile on Yuuta’s made it clear that he was having fun. As for Tenma, the little laughs that escaped his lips were as good an indication to let Matatagi know he was enjoying the dance as well.

Matatagi smiles, looking back to Shun, ready to ask his brother if he wanted to dance, but instead found him dancing along with a group of kids just a few feet away. When he turnes his attention back to Tenma and Yuuta, Matatagi shrugges. He figured he might as well ask to join them instead. Thankfully, when he made his appearance know to the two, the two males allowed him into their little hand holding dance.

Before long the songs began to change one after another, causing the boys to let go of each other and dance on their own from time to time. With each passing song, Matatagi could feel himself slowly letting go some of the resentment he had been harboring for the witches that night. Of course, he’d still hold onto the annoyance he’d felt upon watching his brothers being taken from him, but now that he had them back, he was feeling slightly better with the way things had come out to.

Several songs pass by before Matatagi finally took notice of how he and Tenma were the only two still dancing near the cauldron. When he looked around, he found both Yuuta and Shun to be laying side by side on one of the sofas near Double-O.

“Looks like they’re just about done for the night.” Tenma half yells over the music.

“I suppose you’re right.” Matatagi says, slowing down his movements until he’s standing still. “We should probably start looking for a way to get back home…” He lets his eyes wander the room in search for one of the witches. At one corners of the rooms, Double-O stands alone with nothing more than her broom to keep her company. When she feels a pair of eyes on her she looks to Matatagi with a small smile before beckoning him over with a hand.

He turns to Tenma, ready to ask for the middle fielders assistance but stops when Tenma gives him a little push.

“You should go talk to her. I’ll keep an eye on your brothers.”

A soft smile breaks out of the forwards face. “Thanks.” Twisting on his heel, Matatagi makes his way across the dance floor, maneuvering around several kids who are still dancing about.

“Are you enjoying the party?” Double-O asks when Matatagi grows close enough to hear her talk over the sound of music.

Instead of answering right away, Matatagi lets his gaze sweep across the room. Just about everyone is either mingling around on the dance floor, sitting on the chairs and sofas provided, or eating from their bags of candy. His smiles when he looks over to Tenma and his brothers. Both Shun and Yuuta have opened their eyes, each of them rifling through a bag B was holding out for them. The wary look in Tenma’s eyes have Matatagi narrowing his own.

“I guess this was a nice party.” He starts, turning his attention back to stare at Double-O. “But where did you get the candy from? I know B said we could only get to this world with candy but when I gave her some earlier she ate it and when O came by, she didn’t seem like she had any of her own. So what’s up with that? Are you stealing candy from everyone here or…”

“Calm thyself boy! We’re not stealing from anyone. My sisters just have a really bad sweet tooth and like to eat the kind of candy that comes from the human realm. As for the candy they’re handing out now, no, it’s not stolen. We can actually conjure up our own but since we’ve been eating it for years it’s kind of lost it’s flavor. In your world, you might as well call it ‘the good candy.”

Matatagi chuckles a little at this. “Well I guess that makes sense…In that case would you mind if I asked you to fill up my brothers buckets with your so-called good candy? I’m pretty sure trick-or-treating is over in our world and even if it weren’t I’d rather have them tucked into bed as soon as we get back.” He pauses to look back to Tenma, smiling softly. “And could you give my friend some candy too? He doesn’t have a bucket or anything so if you put some in mine, I can just give it to him later.”

With a nod, Double-O raises her hand to conjure up some candy out of thin air and then with a flick of wrist, sends the candy flying towards the center of Shun and Yuuta’s discarded buckets and then to his own. “I hope this shall suffice.”

The forward gives her a bow, “Thank you very much.”

“A little word of advice.” Double says, leaning in close to where she’s sure only Matatagi will hear her. “Keep your friend little close, he seems like a good kid—From what I’ve gathered, you two seem to have a rather…interesting bond. And if I may drop in my own two cents, from the way you’ve been acting, you appear to be harboring some kind of special feelings for him. I suggest you offer him something more meaningful then candy when you both return home.”

The comment brings the slightest of color to Matatagi’s face. He had only barely started to come to terms with the strange feelings he had been getting all night while being near Tenma. But it wasn’t as if he was going to outright admit to said feelings just yet, let alone a witch he just met.

Sensing his inner turmoil, Double-O decided to change the subject.

“You’re all welcome back here again next year by the way. Just come in through the same portal you found, with candy of course, and voila! My sisters and I will gladly bring you here the same way we did—Only next time I hope you don’t try to stir up trouble before we can you and your friend on our brooms.” Double-O winks at Matatagi, causing his blush to darken.

“Alright, I get it…So uh…how do we get home? Are you gonna fly us back or something?”

Double-O raises a hand to cover her mouth, laughing gently behind it. “If only it were that simple. But no. The only way to get back to tell me what mine and my sisters names spell out.”

“A word that can only be spelled from your names,” His gaze falls to ground as he tries to piece together the names of the witches. If he remembered correctly, the first witch he’d met was named B. The second witch had deemed herself, O. As for the third and final witch… His eyes widened as the letters fell into place. Matatagi smirked as he raised his head to look back to Double-O.

“Is the word booo?”

As the words leave his mouth a powerful gust of wind quickly begins to wrap around his body. Little sparks of purple magic closely follow suit, extending its reach to where Tenma and his brothers are seated. Over the sound of the wind he can faintly hear the cheers of “good-byes” and “see you next year” from the witches and children. The world around him turns to black before he can get a chance to say anything back.

For several moments the world around him remains devoid of anything. All he can do is float in the space around him and wait for something to happen. Thankfully, he doesn’t have to wait too long because as another gust of wind brushes past him, the world around him shatters away to reveal the front door of his home.

When he looks to his side, he finds Tenma, Shun, and Yuuta all leaning up against one another. His brothers look just about ready to fall asleep standing up while Tenma appears to be just slightly more awake then how he’s feeling himself.

“Well this was an interesting night.” Matatagi yawns into his hand. “I don’t about you but I think I’m gonna go straight to bed after I get two tucked in first.”

Tenma laughs at the way Shun and Yuuta whine in protest against his sides.

“I think I’ll probably do the same.”

With a sigh, Shun and Yuuta slowly extract themselves from the middle fielder, giving him a short wave as they make their way past their brother and into the house. Matatagi shifts in place when he hears the door shut behind him. He still has the bucket of candy to offer Tenma. His fingers loosely grip at the handle to the bucket as he looks to the middle fielder.

“Thank you for helping me get my brothers back… Believe it or not, I had a lot of fun tonight.”

“What! There’s no need to thank me- I should be the one thanking you!” Tenma starts, jumping in place, causing the wings on his back to bounce with the movement. “I mean, I am partially to blame for getting your brothers taken in the first place, but I’m glad we got them back safe and sound!”

The laugh that escapes Matatagi’s mouth causes the middle fielder to blush.

“Why are you laughing?”

“Because,” Matatagi smiles as he takes a step closer to Tenma. “You’re too kind.”

Before Tenma can say anything, he gets cut off with a squeak of surprise when Matatagi pulls him into a hug, the bucket of candy gently hitting the middle fielders side. For a few seconds the two remain frozen in place, that is until Matatagi moves back to instead ruffle the front of Tenma’s hair.

“Take this with you.” The bucket of candy is presented to Tenma along with a gentle smile.

Not wanting to turn down the candy, Tenma takes the bucket and gives Matatagi a smile of his own. “Thank you so much.”

The forward simply waves him off, muttering a “good night” before turning around to head back inside. Tenma unapologetically yells back his own “good night” and turns to head back off to his own home. He’s just about ready halfway down the street when he hears a rush of footsteps coming up from behind him.

“Matsukaze Tenma! Quick! Trick-or-treat?”

“Treat?”

He turns to greet at Matatagi one final time but finds his words catching in his throat when the forward surprises him with fleeting kiss to the cheek. Just as soon as he appeared, Matatagi rushes away just as fast, leaving Tenma standing on the sidewalk a dark blush high on his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! You made it to the end of the story~ I hope you enjoyed reading and I hope you all have a wonderful Halloween day/night ((If you're reading this on Halloween Day I mean)). If you're reading this on any other day than I hope it's just as wonderful!


End file.
